conservatarianfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual
If you are viewing this page, it means you hope to contribute to the Conservatarian Wiki. This page will detail for contributors both how to set up a page, and how edit one. Firstly, clicking the Contribute button in the top left corner will open a list of possible things an editor can add to the wiki. Clicking the fourth option, "Add a Page," will bring up a box. Add the page title there as follows. "Topic (Ideology)." The ideology segment is only needed if Libertarians and Conservatives have the potential to greatly disagree on the topic. It is important to remember that the secondary goal of the Wiki is to build common ground between the two groups. When adding a page for a topic that already exists, but under a different Ideology, you must go back to the original page and add the (Ideology) in the page title. After completing this, a blank Normal Editor will appear. From there, simply review the following instructions. Adding the Infobox The wiki has an Infobox template made for it already. Click the Insert button on the Editor's toolbar. The first option is Infobox. Once clicked on, a list of templates will appear. Click on the first one, Base Info. You will see a list of text boxes appear. Below is a guide to each text box. The guide will display each label like this: "Wikipedia (source: wiki)" The first part is the title of the text box as you'll see it in the editor. The source is how it'll appear in the Source Editor. * Title (source: title1) = The Page Title. Leave blank. The template is set up to auto-fill this text box. * Wikipedia (source: wiki) = A link to the closest relating Wikipedia page. * Importance (source: class) = The importance of the topic to the ideology: Class A-C. * Political Type (source: type) = The type of issue this topic is: Social, Economic, Political. * Ideology (source: idea) = Which ideology this page is for. Conservative, Libertarian, Both. * Notable People (source: people) = Notable scholars and writers relevant to the topic. * Notable Literature (source: read) = Must-read books and academia on the topic. Importance can differ from one ideology to another. For example, Abortion may be one of the most important aspects of Conservatism, but is only a notable topic for a Libertarian. The classifications for Importance are: * Class A = Is one of the most important parts of the ideology. * Class B = Is an important part of the ideology. * Class C = Is not a big part of the ideology. Political Type refers to what kind of an issue it is. For example, Minimum Wage is an Economic issue, while Military Size and Interventionism is Political. Abortion is Social. * Social = Regarding individual/personal rights and freedoms. * Economic = Regarding the economy, regulations, and businesses. * Political = Regarding the role, size, and power of Government. Ideology refers to whether the page is Conservative or Libertarian. A page like Non-Aggression Principle is Libertarian by nature, while Abortion would have a page for both, each showing a different Ideology. In the Notable Literature section, do not post studies and reviews unless they are a highly important must-read, as those are 1) too numerous to list, 2) relevant by circumstance, as a study might be relevant to a subject only in certain moments, 3) used as sources, and would be redundant if displayed here as well. The Literature would include something like a book, video, or an incredibly informative assessment that would be deemed a must-read (like The Manhattan Project's map of Healthcare Premiums and costs, or the Heritage Foundations study on Right-to-Work laws (which is a compilation of many studies going over every facet of the subject, and would be a must read on the topic)). To create a new Infobox template, create a new page. Name it Template:(name). A list of templates will appear, click Infobox. You will see an interface that let's you blend Headers, Rows, and Pictures together to form an infobox layout. Click a [ ] button in the bottom right corner. From there, you will see the code used to customize the template: example the source=example tag gives a name to the information, and the label tag gives a title for the row... In the above infobox information, The data tag would be "source = wiki", and the label tag would be "Wikipedia." Wikipedia The Header tags names the Section, so in-between the open and close Header tags, we'd have "Category" (see the Infobox on the top of the page). To see how the template looks and works, go to the following page, go to Edit, and click the [ ] Source button in the corner to see a completed template: http://conservatarian.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Basic_Info Once you are done, the Template will automatically appear in the Infobox menu. Page Layout The opening segment of the page should detail the stance Conservatives/Libertarians take, the difference between the two ideology's take, as well as listing off Focus. Focus is a huge part of the Page Layout, mostly because it's a guideline for how readers move around the page. The wiki addresses two things: Advice and Focus. Advice details an independent argument, while Focus details a line of argumentation meant to establish something. Using an example from the original Docs page: "Establishing Freedom and Rights" would be a Focus... *Establishing Freedom and Rights **Advice 1: Human Rights. **Advice 2: Is the Fetus a Living Human. **Advice 4: Mother’s Rights. **Expert Advice 1: Human Rights **Expert Advice 2: Is the Fetus a Living Human. "Advice 2: Is the Fetus a Living Human" would also be used for the Focus: "Establishing the Humanity of a Fetus." Focuses are always phrased "Establishing (a case or overall premise)." Every argument and premise start with "Advice X: (argument)." As the word "Advice" would imply, we do not write out arguments, since every argument and rebuttal must be custom to the circumstances and to the conversation. What we provide are facts, sources, and advice on how to use and apply them in an argument. Advice is split up by Advice and Expert Advice... In the Abortion article, Human Right's would be split between these because the Expert Advice segment gets incredibly in depth with many different documents, laws, and legal lingo. Expert advice would include topics where all of the information is accessed through studies and academia (such as disproving the Abortion Crime-Link.) It is, ultimately, up to the editors to decide what facts are too advanced for the basic advice. Each page is split between Basic Advice, Expert Advice, Debunked, and Sources. Each uses the Heading font. The individual advice sub-sections use Sub-Heading 1. If a section of advice can not be completed without becoming disorganized and unclean under the weight of all the content, feel free to use Sub-Heading 2 to clean it up... However, abusing the Sub-Heading 2 format will only make the article dirtier and disorganized. When adding a page, the Table of Content will automatically appear after 4 or more headings are written. If the editor wants the Table of Contents to appear right away, simply click the Options button near the 'Cancel' button in the toolbar. Go to Options and click to always display the Table of Contents. Editing and Updating Articles When editing an article, several key features of the editor should be noted: In order to place a link, you can just place two left facing square brackets down, and a pop-up will appear asking what you are linking to. This will put the link down as written... If you want the words used to be different from the link (as an example, wanting to link the "Abortion (Libertarian)" page to just the word "Abortion", as in the phrase, "the Libertarian page on Abortion",) simply write the words first, and then put in the brackets at the beginning, or just use the link button at the top. If you are using the Source Editor, use the following: text That format is needed when adding links to the Infobox. It's important to know how to use the Source Editor. For example, the above text had to be added with the Source Editor, because the normal editor wouldn't allow the editor to display the brackets without bringing up the link pop-up and hiding the brackets. The Source Editor is needed to use any code, and can give you more control over how the page looks. Using it requires the editor to click on the Options button, and click Source Editor. It is advisable to view the Source Editor for this page to see the different tags and to see how to format different things. For example, the Source Editor for this page will show that lists are made by placing *''' in front of text, and one can add nested lists by adding more *'s in front. This is useful, because the Toolbar feature for making lists (especially nested lists) can be awkward to use. The example above is in a grey box... That box is created using the Font '''Preformatted. it's useful for showing examples. Preformatting can be found in the Font menu on the editor's toolbar. The '''Back Quote '''font is simply a larger font that is indented. How an Article Should Look. The above text used the Sub_Heading 1 font. When editing an article, it's important to understand how it should look. It needs to sound authoritative, and academic. This article is not a good example of how text should look. The text can not sound personal, or directly refer to the writer. Despite being a common argument, we could not locate any evidence behind it. The above is incorrect, and instead should sound like this: Despite being a common argument, there seems to be no evidence behind it. You may refer to the reader, because the text is meant to directly advice them. The text is telling the reader something. When using sources, the writer should avoid projecting the link over the text. That should be reserved for links to other articles in the wiki. Instead, use the Reference option in the Insert menu on the toolbar. It will auto assign a number to the reference. The editor must add the Reference List to the article manually using the Insert menu. If the source is a study, it should look like this: (Neumark, Wascher 2006 http://www.nber.org/papers/w12663.pdf?new_window=1). It is important that the link in the Reference is written as is, and as one paragraph. If the editor presses Enter in an attempt to submit the reference, it will not work. The editor MUST remove the new paragraph this action adds. It will create nearly four lines of empty space in the reference list if left in. If an argument has too many sources, feel free to take some off. No single fact/statement should have more than three sources. If there are more than 3 sources that are deemed vital or a must-read for the statement or fact, use the Source Pool. Using the Source Pool, add a section for the sources, and add a link to it like you would any other reference. The Source Pool page as more information on this. All information should be given as it is relevant. This is not a debate, where character limits matter. If the same line of text, sources, and information is relevant three times, even in the same Section, mention it all three times. If the information does get used twice in the same Section, make sure to keep it from sounding repetitive. Updating Content Debate is always evolving. Therefore, our articles have to evolve to counter every argument. Even if our article manages to address a line of argumentation to it's very end, in no more than a matter of weeks, a counter-argument can come up, or a new source of helpful information... We should always look into new sources, studies, arguments, and counter-arguments. It's important to keep up with the Talk pages. Every suggestion must be posted there. Due to the nature of the content in this wiki, members editing arguments, sources, and content at their leisure will only cause the material to get murky and disorganized. Only after having been on the wiki a great of deal of time should a member begin editing, and only after the suggestion has been talked through in the Talk page. This keeps the content clean, and helps to avoid the inclusion of bad content, such as arguments used only by novices, or cases that have been debunked. Due to the nature of this wiki, such content will need to be fought against strongly. All debunked (or generally bad) arguments must be mentioned in the Debunked section. If you see an argument or a source that had been disproven, bring it up. If you see something like the "Ice Caps are growing" or "Gay Marriage is a sin," feel free to discuss it's removal. An argument that is setting the reader up to get beat in a debate is not good advice. Sources __FORCETOC__